


Beelzebub's Custard Drabble

by FictionallyObsessed



Category: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, obey me - Freeform, questions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyObsessed/pseuds/FictionallyObsessed
Summary: A drabble of the aftermath of the custard incident.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	Beelzebub's Custard Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so this is my first submission to the fandom. I haven't written a whole lot in recent years so don't expect anything special. Trying to get back in the groove. Anyway, just a quick drabble.
> 
> There might be angst if you squint lol. But enjoy just a little of MC/Beel tension :3
> 
> OH, and I listened to this on repeat to help set the mood.
> 
> https://youtu.be/wFR84lIiIeU
> 
> EDIT: I'm a little surprised at the amount of Kudos I've already received and thank you so much ^_^  
> Please comment/constructively criticise me on my work. I want to get better and know what you all thought..   
> KTHXBYE

You sighed as you walked through the hallway and into the dining area. Classes felt especially long that day, but the demon brothers had also worn you down fairly well with their antics. Normally you enjoyed them and joined in with your own quips, or just sat back observing in amusement. Additionally, you thought that maybe staying awake late with Beel last night and talking might have had something to do with your lack of energy.

Regardless, all you wanted to do was head to your own room and flop onto your bed and be in your own peace and quiet. But your room was destroyed, the kitchen wall led to your room and when Mammon had roped you into being present when he ate the last of Beelzebub’s custard, let’s just say that Beel had taken out the wall, the kitchen, parts of your room, (and everything else in the hulk of a demons path), trying to take his older brother down.

That was a sight you were never going to forget. Beelzebub was a giant of a demon in his usual form.. but when made angry he reminded you more of a tower than a living being. You were glad his anger wasn’t aimed at you. Lucky for Mammon he was quick and light on his feet – especially when scared. You giggled a little at the thought of Mammon nearly squealing like a child despite yourself. Surely narrowly avoiding death shouldn’t be so comical.

As you got closer to the dining hall, the sound of the familiar demon brothers voices pulled you from your thoughts. The clunking of plates and bickering had already started. You rounded the corner to see Asmodeous looking at himself in the back of a polished plate giving himself praise, Satan sat with a book in hand not even lifting his gaze to grab a piece of food off of his plate. How he could concentrate with his brothers being so loud must have taken him thousands of years to master.

“I never get any breakfast! I should be the one to get the best part! You always get to eat before the vacuum over there devours your plate!”

“Well that’s ‘cause I’m not up all night fantasizin’ over some stupid anime character, ya stupid otaku!”

Mammon and Leviathan had teeth bared at one another pulling what looked like the leg of some sort of animal between them.

Beelzebub was only humming in delight as he scoffed down handfuls of food. He was the first to notice you enter the room. He paused for a moment to watch you pull out a chair directly across from him and sit down. You looked up as you did so, and your eyes met his. The faintest tint of a blush dusted his cheeks as he quickly turned back to his food.

It was a slight lingering look he gave but there was a heat in them you had never seen in his usual calm and casual demeanour. You watched him for a few seconds longer to see his eyes quickly flash up to you and notice yours still on him. Again, he looked away. This time not returning the eye contact.

The screeching of furniture being moved across the floor turned your attention to Asmo pulling a chair up next to you. 

“Oh MC, look at your skin. You didn’t sleep well last night, did you?”, he says resting an elbow on the table, chin in hand and looking at you dreamily.

Mammon beside you (with a mouthful of his winnings) had gone quiet hearing Asmodeous’ proclamation.

“I slept well,” you admit, “But it was a long night.”

“Yeah, didn’t you hear the news! Beelzebub took out the entire kitchen and the wall to MC’s bedroom last night, lololol” Leviathan looks positively gleeful as he told everyone.

Satan looked up from his book then and Asmo looked towards Beel.

“He ate my custard,” Beel simply stated through his mouthful, eyes closed.

“Hey! MC had some, too! It wasn’t all my fault!” Mammon retorted.

“You made me eat it!” you fire back.

The other demons were silently watching the argument going down. Until a thought crossed Asmo's mind.

“Oh! That means that MC can sleep in my room!”, giddy with delight Asmo clapped his hands together.

“Don’t think so Asmo!” Mammon blurted out. “And while ya at it, get away from MC, ya sittin’ way too close! If they have ta sleep in anyone’s room it’s gonna be mine, I am MC’s first after all.”

 **“No.”** Beel had stopped eating and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets he turned to walk out. “She’s sleeping in my room.”

The other brothers fell silent and exchanged glances. You face your head down towards your uneaten food, all of a sudden not feeling hungry. Beel seemed different. You didn’t understand why. Now you wanted to slip under the table and go ponder these thoughts by yourself.

Pushing your plate away from you, you stood up. “I’m pretty tired. I might call it a night, too.” You said and made your way out of the room.

You could feel all the demons exchanging glances behind you and the hush was near deafening.

Beelzebub didn't even finish his food. _Why?_ The glimpse of a blush on his cheeks when his eyes met yours.

 _No,_ you shook your head at yourself and continued to walk to no where in particular. You wanted to go and rest, but you were staying in Beel's room. Right now your heart was thudding in your chest and you didn't quite feel like being in anymore of an awkward position _or worse_ , make Beelzebub feel more awkward than he seemed. You settled for going to the library. It was quiet there. 

_I might just go read a book for a while_. Knowing most of the others wouldn't even go there now.


End file.
